Luna Llena
by maxhika
Summary: Una noche muy especial donde Ranma dice lo que realmente siente. Dedicado a Wolfing. Gracias por leer n.n


**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Luna Llena.**

* * *

No sabía que es lo que pasaba en casa, todos estaban actuando un poco raros, muy fuera de ellos mismos. Su papá y el señor Genma muy tranquilos, ni si quiera se peleaban cuando jugaban shogi, hablaban muy propios, como dos hombres de negocios. Nabiki por su parte no le había cobrado los favores que le hizo, no hacía comentarios vivaces. Kasumi siempre en la cocina, Nodoka ayudando con las tareas del hogar. Happosai perdido desde hace un mes. Ranma no sabía de él desde que salieron de la escuela, ni si quiera le avisó.

Entró a su cuarto y dejó el maletín sobre la silla, se sentó un rato en la orilla de la cama, miró sus zapatos un rato. Aquella actitud de la familia ya tenía una semana, de la noche a la mañana se comportaron así. Ranma también estaba algo ausente y lo único que hacía el ojiazul era dedicarle una linda sonrisa y mirarla de forma enternecida.

Chasqueó la lengua, a pesar de que les preguntaba el por qué actuaban así, no recibía ninguna respuesta. Se dejó caer sobre su cama, usando sus brazos como almohada.

Los parpados empezó a sentirlos muy pesados, los cerraba y tardaba un poco en abrirlos, así lo hizo por un par de minutos hasta que los dejó completamente cerrados.

* * *

—Akane —habló con suavidad la mayor de las Tendo.

Akane se incorporó lentamente, frotándose los ojos.

—No sé en qué momento me dormí, ¿qué hora es? —Cuestionó la peli azul.

—Son las 8 —respondió Kasumi—. Toma.

La chica de cabellos cortos miró que en los brazos de Kasumi yacía un vestido color blanco aperlado. Miró a su hermana, extrañada, y luego volvió sus ojos al vestido.

—Por favor, póntelo, en una hora vienen por ti —continuó Kasumi, dejando la prenda sobre la cama y de inmediato se fue sin esperar palabra de su hermana.

Akane tocó suavemente aquel vestido. Era suave al tacto, liso. Lo levantó para observarlo mejor, era precioso.

Se lo puso tal como se lo indicó su hermana. Estaba encantada con lo veía en el espejo. Sonrió, aquel vestido le quedaba de maravilla, la hacía lucir perfectamente sus curvas. Se trataba de un vestido que tenía un ligero escote, sin tirantes, bajo los senos había un cinturón de tela, luego se dejaba caer con gracia, remarcando su cintura, su cadera, la parte lateral izquierda estaba abierta desde la mitad de su muslo para dejar ver su pierna y el largo le llegaba hasta los tobillos. Pasaba sus manos sobre su figura, hasta ella se sorprendía de lucir así de bien con aquella prenda, su sonrisa era imborrable. Abrió los ojos como platos al reaccionar de que irían por ella y ni si quiera sabía quién.

—Te queda muy bonito —abrió la puerta su hermana mediana—. Faltan los zapatos —los agitó, llevaba uno en cada mano.

Eran unos zapatos de combinaban perfectamente con el vestido, de color blanco diamante, discretos, con tacón bajo.

—Nabiki, ¿tú sabes…? —Akane se quedó con la pregunta en la boca ya que cuando se dio cuenta, Nabiki ya estaba cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Suspiró hondo.

Estaba por salir de su cuarto a buscar a su hermana, cuando fue interceptada por Nodoka.

—No cabe duda que te ves preciosa, hija —sonrió la madre de Ranma.

Entró al cuarto e hizo que Akane se sentara. Sacó un estuche de maquillaje y prosiguió en maquillarla sin decir nada.

—Tía, usted sabe…

—Un poco de color a tus labios, creo que el rosa suave te va de maravilla —Nodoka se veía muy concentrada pintándole los labios a Akane quien obediente los entreabrió—. Listo, te ves hermosa, sin duda que eres la mejor elección —volvió a sonreír y salió de la habitación.

Akane seguía en las mismas, no entendía lo que estaba pasando. Se miró al espejo, notando el maquillaje discreto que tenía puesto. Se veía muy bella.

—Hija —entró Soun, haciendo que Akane diera un respingo sobre la silla—. Es para ti —le entregó un collar de pequeñas piedras azules y verdes—. Deja, te ayudo a ponértelo —el señor lo abrochaba por atrás del cuello de su hija, mientras lo hacía no dejaba de sonreír—. Ni la misma luna podría opacarte hoy —dijo y se fue.

—¡Papá, espera! —Akane se levantó para tratar de detenerlo.

—Soun olvidó éste detalle —adentró el señor Genma, entregándole a Akane un par de aretes que era el conjunto del collar—, por favor, póntelos.

Así lo hizo Akane.

—Tío, ¿me quiere decir qué es lo que está pasando? —Le preguntó Akane.

—Lo sabrás en su tiempo, pequeña Akane, ahora creo que es momento de bajar —invitó el señor—. Luces muy bien.

—G-gracias —Akane seguía muy extraña y no dejó de mirar a su tío de forma desconfiada.

* * *

Bajó lentamente los escalones, encontrando a la familia al pie de la escalera, todos ellos viéndola, sonriendo gustosos. Akane se sintió algo intimidada y nerviosa, con cierto miedo también.

—Es hora, hija —habló Soun que ofreció su brazo para que ella lo tomara.

—¿Para qué, papá? —Interrogó, mirándolo de forma suplicante porque le contestara, agarrándose del brazo de Soun.

El señor Tendo no respondió, simplemente se limitó a caminar con su hija hasta la puerta de la calle.

Abrió la puerta, Akane estaba sorprendida de ver a Ranma ahí parado, vestido de un elegante smoking, haciéndolo lucir endiabladamente guapo, esa linda sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Se notó el gusto que le dio verla, estaba impactado al igual que ella.

Tras del joven Saotome había una elegante carroza negra que era jalada por unos hermosos caballos blancos.

—Akane, ¿estás lista? —Preguntó Ranma.

—Eh… —Akane no supo qué responder porque no sabía para qué.

El muchacho le tendió la mano, la cual Akane no dudó en tomarla. Miró a la familia tras de ella, todos seguían sonrientes; Nodoka estaba ligeramente recargada sobre el costado del señor Genma; Kasumi y Nabiki se notaban felices; su papá parecía que iba a llorar pero de felicidad.

—Confía en mí, Akane —dijo Ranma, invitándola a subir a la carroza.

—Siempre lo he hecho —respondió Akane, subiéndose.

Y así era, con los ojos cerrados iría con Ranma hasta el fin del mundo, el infierno o a dónde él fuera, pero siempre con él.

Sentados dentro de la carroza, uno frente al otro, ella quería empezar a hacer las preguntas, pero notó que su prometido veía por la ventana y ella hizo lo mismo. Se notaba la hermosa luna, enorme, brillante a no más poder, iluminando suavemente las calles. Encantada ni cuenta se dio cuando la carroza se detuvo. Ranma se bajó y como todo un caballero se ofreció a ayudarla a bajar.

* * *

Habían llegado al parque de los árboles de cerezo que se encontraban en temporada de flor. Akane quedó maravillada por el paisaje, frente a ellos había una laguna donde flotaban los pétalos de Sakura, siendo iluminados por la luna que se reflejaba perfectamente en el agua, como si hubiera otra dentro. Era simplemente mágico.

El señor que guiaba la carroza se fue para dejarlos solos.

—Es preciosa, ¿verdad? —Interrogó Ranma de forma casual mientras observaba la luna llena.

—Sí —corroboró Akane que levantó la mirada hacia ella.

Se estremeció al sentir la tibieza de la mano de Ranma. Podía sentir lo temblorosa que estaba la mano de su prometido, igual que la suya. Lo miró, y él la miró a ella, sonrojándose ligeramente, y parecía querer bajar la mirada pero no lo hizo.

—En realidad, tú eres más hermosa que ella —habló de la forma más dulce que ella sintió que el corazón se le derretía.

Le robó una sonrisa con el comentario.

—G-gracias —seguía sonriendo.

—Luna llena, luz de amor —murmuró Ranma.

Akane ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, lo escuchó pero el comentario le resultó de algún modo extraño.

—Según leí que hoy es cuando la luna se acerca más a la tierra, por esa razón se ve más grande y más luminosa; pasa cada 5 años —contó Ranma que no apartaba la mirada sobre la luna—. Pero lo curioso es que sólo lo hace en un país diferente, en una zona en específico…

Akane le ponía toda la atención del mundo.

—Es la primera vez que le toca a Nerima verla de cerca y esto no volverá a pasar hasta dentro de 1340 años —añadió el chico de ojos azules que brillaron de manera especial al mirar a su prometida y sonreírse de ésa forma tan cariñosa.

—¿En serio? —Akane sonrió, impresionada, alzó la mano como si fuera a tocar la luna.

—Así no la alcanzarás —dijo Ranma que la tomó de la cintura y la alzó—. Ahora, estás un poco más cerca de ella.

—Ranma, tonto —sonrió Akane divertida, pero su prometido asintió como dándole ánimos a que volviera a alzar el brazo. Así lo hizo, por muy extraño que aquello le pareciera, sí sintió estar más cerca de la luna, como si de verdad la estuviera tocando, sintiendo la calidez de su luz.

El muchacho la bajó lentamente pero no del todo, sólo para que ella quedara uno par de centímetros más alto que él. Se miraron a los ojos. Akane por reacción sonrió, no podía apartar su mirada de los ojos de su prometido.

—Envolvería la propia luna junto con todas las estrellas para dártelas de regalo a cambio de una hermosa sonrisa tuya —le dijo Ranma de la forma más linda, envolvente y amorosa que ella nunca había escuchado ni en las mejores películas de amor.

—Ranma —de sus bellos ojos emergieron pequeñas lágrimas que ya querían salir, pero claramente sentía que era de alegría.

Lo dicho por Ranma le movió todo, sintió que se perdía en un mar de maravillosos sentimientos que sólo Ranma le hacía sentir. Lo abrazó fuertemente, dejándole en claro que no lo quería perder.

—Luna llena…

—Luz de amor —completó Akane, todavía aferrada a él, su voz se escuchó ahogada.

Ranma la separó con delicadeza, no lo suficiente, sólo para así admirarla.

—Te ves hermosa, Akane, por eso, yo quería aprovechar éste único momento para pedirte algo especial —tenía contacto directo a los ojos de Akane.

La chica se separó de él y fue bajada con sumo cuidado. Abrió los ojos al ver que el muchacho se arrodilló frente a ella y le mostró un anillo de plata con un pequeño diamante en el centro. Suspiró hondo a tal punto de sentir hasta dolor, sacó el aire lentamente.

—Como testigo de lo que me haces sentir, de lo que eres para mí, quiero que sepas, que tú eres la única para mí. Ante la testigo más fiel —miró a la luna un par de segundos haciendo una pequeñísima pausa—, quiero decirte, Akane Tendo que yo, Ranma Saotome… Te amo, te amo —confesó, la sinceridad reflejada en esos bellos ojos azules.

Akane se llevó una mano hecha puño cerca de su boca, se arrodilló para así quedar a la altura de Ranma.

—Yo también te amo, Ranma —correspondió Akane.

—Este anillo es símbolo de lo que siento por ti, es el amor que te tengo —Ranma sacó el anillo de la cajita, tomó suavemente la mano de su prometida quien separó los dedos, introduciéndole el anillo en el dedo anular.

Akane admiró el anillo que brillaba de forma especial y luego a Ranma. Lo que seguía, ambos lo sabían. Era momento de también sellarlo con un beso.

Se miraron por un minuto, no pudieron evitar sonrojarse y ponerse nerviosos, pero poco a poco se iban acercando, cerrando los ojos en el proceso. Las emociones hicieron remolinos en sus interiores. Sintieron el cálido aliento el uno del otro, anunciando ya su próximo acercamiento.

—Ranma/Akane —susurraron sus nombres.

Tibio, suave, lindo, tierno, lleno de cariño y amor.

Así fue el pequeño pero importante primer beso de los dos. Se miraron otra vez, sonriéndose mutuamente, de manera cómplice. Suspiraron profundamente.

—Ranma —habló Akane rompiendo el mágico silencio que tuvieron por unos minutos para contemplar a su testigo.

—Dime.

—Me gustaría ir contigo al siguiente lugar donde aparecerá la luna dentro de 5 años —le miró de forma divertida.

—Me parece excelente idea —respondió Ranma—. Pero deja recuperarme del fuerte gasto que tuve en estos días.

Akane pestañeó sin entender. Ranma se rascó la nuca al tiempo que mostraba la punta de la lengua.

—Pedirle a nuestros padres y a Nabiki que se portaran lo mejor posible no es barato —confesó el muchacho.

La chica empezó a reírse, imaginándose lo que Ranma tuvo que hacer para poder calmar a ésos tres.

—Me alegra saber que el vestido te gusto y lo mejor de todo, es que te quedó muy bien, resaltando más tu belleza —Ranma le acarició suavemente la mejilla.

Akane se impresionó al percatarse que Ranma se lo había obsequiado.

—Tonto, no era necesario gastar tanto, sólo tenías que decirme que viniera contigo, y a pie, con gusto lo hubiera hecho.

—Qué bueno que lo dices —Ranma se volvió a rascar la cabeza y miraba hacia otra parte, notablemente apenado—. No me alcanzó para pagarle al señor de la carroza para que nos llevara de vuelta, así que regresaremos a la casa a pie.

La peli azul se quedó boquiabierta, estuvo a punto de darle un zape a su prometido, pero luego se calmó y le regaló su más hermosa sonrisa.

—No importa, si voy a tu lado, no me importa recorrer el mundo a pie —lo tomó de la mano y lo miró con amor—. Te amo.

—Te amo —Ranma volvió a besar a su prometida.

**FIN**

* * *

**G*R*A*C*I*A*S**

* * *

**¡Hola gente maravillosa de Fanfiction!**

**Espero que se encuentren muy bien n.n y que tengan un fin de semana maravillo, un excelente mes, año, década… He vuelto con un pequeño one-shot que ha sido inspirado por una persona muy especial y que puedo presumir que lo amo. Wolfing/Dahir. Éste humilde escrito te lo dedico a ti con todo mi corazón, esperando que sea de tu agrado, sabiendo que la luna ha sido una de las cosas que nos ha unido y que ambos adoramos. Te amo. **

**Gracias por leer n.n **

**Les mando besos y abrazo :) Nos leemos!**

**Bye bye. **


End file.
